The 5 Witches
by Bunnytea
Summary: 5 witches with special powers just got into a new school. MOSTLY SHUNXALICE . Some humor, heartbreak and swear words. Swear words are not in chapter 1. OC included
1. Chapter 1

The 5 Witches

* * *

Summary

5 witches with special powers just got into a new school. MOSTLY SHUNXALICE . Some humor, heartbreak and swear words.

Me: Another story I'm gonna be typing so fast my fingers will be numb

Dan: Hope that happens

Me: I wasn't talking to you! anyways Shun disclaimer NOW!

Shun: again the stupid bunny talks

Me: I didn't ask you for insults so shut your face! and by the way if you haven't read my profile Melody has red eyes and her hair is black with white streaks that's all

Shun: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all**

Me: Hey me and Toria came up with the story together with teamwork :P anyways **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 1 ( Profile and Story )

PROFILE OF THE 5 WITCHES

Name: Alice Gehabich

Age: 17

Special Powers: Fixes a broken heart

Pets: A little red creature full with hearts decoration

Outfit: A white dress with the skirt between her hips and knees and ruffled with the top short red sleeeves and has a heart belt. Red boots with a white heart at the side. A red and white stripe hairband and a red heart necklace. A red cape

Name: Runo Misaki

Age: just turned 17

Special Powers: Could Fly ( but still in progress )

Pet: A bat (normal)

Outfit: A dark blue dress with a mini skirt and black leggings. Sky blue boots with a dark blue wings. Sky blue wing necklace and a plain blue hairband. A dark blue cape

Melody Tarshina ( Some people call her Cody or Mel )

Age: 16

Special Powers: Can change anything into something diffrent and makes potion ( still in progress )

Pet: A cat and dog (normal)

Outfit: Dark purple top that's until 3 meters from your waist. 1 meter above your knee short and a big heel black boots with stripe glitter. A circle locket necklace surrounded with purple gems. A black cape

Mira Clay

Age: 16

Special Powers: Sees the future ( also in progress )

Pet: A Tiny white cyclops

Outfit: A dark yellow top with black skinny jeans and a dark yellow boots with light yellow stripe. A light yellow star necklace. Yellow cape

Julie Makimoto

Age: 16

Special Powers: Can talk to animals ( Yes also still in progress )

Pet: Tiny person who is a helper to Julie by helping her speaking to animals

Outfit: Same dress like Runo but pink and leggings is white. Pink heels and white flower necklace. White and Pink striped caped

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice's POV

It was another day. Me and my friends decided to live in one place since it's a way we could handle ourselves. Everyone were bored Cody was playing with her wand by changing what her 2 pets look like again and again but has a diffrent results everytime. Mira was watching tv meanwhile Runo was trying to fly. Julie was just talking to the animals and it looks like the animals were tired of her talking non-stop. I was looking out the window we live in a huge tower. I thought it would be a same boring day until a flying mail with wings came inside of our house. Everyone stop what we were doing and stared at the mail, we gave each other glances. Then I went to the mail and started to open it meanwhile everyone was gathering around me to know what's the mail. I read the mail out loud.

" Congratulations your parents have signed you up in a school called Sky high and you got in the flying bus will pick you up from your window at 8:30pm scedules are inside with the following names, Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki, Melody Tarshina, Mira Clay and Julie Makimoto. The school starts tomorrow so bring the things below "

Everyone gave each other big smiles on their faces. Before grabbing their purses and yelled.

" LET'S GO SHOPPING "

~~~ After shopping ~~~

" I'm so tired but still happy " Cody said as Everyone agreed.

As soon as we got our stuff inside our bags we ate dinner and drifted to sleep.

~~ Morning 7:30am ~~

Our alarm rang and I heard a lot of grouchy moans. Coming from Everyones rooms I got up to wake the others and we got ready but Runo was running a little late. We saw the flying bus going to our window. All of us got in exept Runo we told the driver to wait and we were the first ones to ride the bus no ones there yet. When Runo finally showed up she ran but tripped which cause her falling in the big gap between our window and the fly bus. Everyone panick and Cody got her wand out then did a spell which made Runo change into something unexpected. We stared at her with a seriously? face.

" What it's what I only know " Cody told us

Me: Done what did Cody turned Runo into? just wait for my next chappie so.. how is this is this ok?

Dan: Can I see the next chapter now?

Me: are you just in a rush to read your Runo?

Dan: (blushes) n-n-no

Me: sure... **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The 5 Witches

Me: Darn fingers still numb but they just won't stop frekin writing!

Shun: Serves you right

Alice: Shun don't be mean

Shun: ok sorry

Me: It's ok

Shun: I was apologizing to Alice

Me: -w- ouch anyways Alice?

Alice: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

Me: Seee Shunny your girlfriend knows how to say a disclaimer properly

Shun:**From Bunnytea To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

Me: Get your own LINE!

* * *

_Previously_

_a flying mail with wings came inside of our house_

_" LET'S GO SHOPPING "_

_" What it's what I only know " Cody told us_

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Alice's POV

Runo flew inside the bus and in her tiny voice she faced Cody

" SERIOUSLY A BUTERFLY?! " Butterfly Runo screamed at Cody

" What? You don't know how to fly while falling so you wanted to fall to your death?

" Point taken " Runo said

Cody rolled her eyes and changed Runo back to her form. After we sat to the seats I sat with Runo meanwhile Julie sat with Mira, Cody was sitting alone but it was ok with her since we were just behind her. When the bus picked up diffrent students we finally arrive in our school. It was huge we see lockers, students and other high school stuff. All of us checked our scedules I got 1st period Flym and 2nd period Antiansty with Cody then we get a 15 minute break before 3rd period potience with Julie then 4th period Life-ology with Mira after these perioud we go to lunch. The bell rang and all of us got to our classes and we were the new students in every class.

[~~ SKIP TO LUNCH~~]

Me and Mira just got out of our class then we headed for the cafeteria. I got my lunch and spotted Julie and Cody eating their lunches. We sat with them and Mira ask.

" Where's Runo "

" I thought she was with you " Julie told her

Then Runo showed up with a pissed off look and her outfit is covered with a rainbow color.

" Uh Runo? did a unicorn throw up on you? " Julie ask her

" No " Runo said directly as she sat down and said

" There's an idiot who did this look " Runo told them as she did a flashback spell so we could see what happened.

~~_Flashback~~_

_Runo's POV_

_I sighed and yet relieve that it was the 4th period and I got Potience. I sat down and everyone were making diffrent types of colors by using potions, Everyone were going for a potion color thats gold and silver together but only patterened not mix. A brown haired brunnete was playing with the potion he made and spilled some on my outfit I stared at him with a your-gonna-be-so-dead look at my face._

_" Sorry kid why don't I let you sit in the popular table for lunch to make it up to you " He said_

_" I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME DUMB POPULAR TABLE YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT WITH THIS STUPID RAINBOW COLOR YOU IDIOT " I screamed at him_

_" Ok then how about I kiss your cheeks to make it up to you I am one of the popular kids " He said with a cheesy smile meanwhile all of the girls glared at me_

_" GROSS I DON'T LIKE YOU " I sreamed at him once again before punching his face. _

_Everyone looked at me with a shocked look at their eyes. I ignored it and went back to my work._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Alice's

" What the hell?! he actually said that? " Julie ask Runo

" He thinks just because we're the new girls we'll look up to the popular people " Runo said with an anger look at her face

" Those popular people are just pieces of shit " Cody said

" I so agree " Mira said before taking a bite of her lunch

~~ After Lunch ~~

" What now I look like a mess! " Runo screamed in the girls bathroom luckily only them are inside

" Don't worry it's just a color I can remove it " Cody said before doing some spells and it got remove. All of us stayed there and chat waiting for the bell to ring meanwhile we saw a girl with yellow eyes and a long straight brown hair. The girl was crying so bad we gave each other glances before I ask the girl.

" Hey are you ok? "

" No I'm not... My boyfriend just dump me for some other girl " She told me while crying I had a feeling thar I could finally use my powers. All of us exept the girl walked outside and went to the field of the school.

" Alice maybe you could heal her broken heart " Runo told me and the others agreed

" I can't do it easily I need a boy who will be perfect for her " I told them and I saw my little cupid came out of no where and gave me a red heart pad. I took a look at it and cast a spell to know who's perfect for that girl and I got a boy named Justin Closuer. I casted my spell when we got to her the crying slowed at every second then she came out happily and said

" Somehow I don't care about my ex-boyfriend anymore " She told me as she ran and bump into Justin then that was a new love.

Me and the girls gave each other smiles before the bell rang and we were headed to class. At my class for 5th period I got Magith it's a class where we learn how to make a magic and how it works. When I got and sat down I saw a raven haired boy who was looking outside the window with a bored look on his face. I don't know what I'm feeling inside of me was it love at first sight or my lunch.

* * *

Me: done chapter 2 but I have to make chapter 4 of Forever love since I might not be here tomorrow

Dan: yes! I don't have to see your face

Me: You won't see anything at all if you don't shut your mouth

Dan:...

Me: Ok **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

The 5 Witches

Me: I'M BACK AND I GOT A NEW HAIRCUT

Dan: It looks the same -_-

Me: Your lucky I need to write this chapter before I beat you up

Dan: I feel so Alone

Shun: You'll get use to it

Me: Ignoring the complaints umm ME! do the disclaimer

Cody: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

Me: ( sniff ) Why can't I own bakugan? anyways **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previously_

_" SERIOUSLY A BUTERFLY?! " Butterfly Runo screamed at Cody_

_Everyone looked at me with a shocked look at their eyes. I ignored it and went back to my work._

_I don't know what I'm feeling inside of me was it love at first sight or my lunch._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alice's POV

After 6th peroid all of the students got out for a break. I spotted my friends and ran to them.

" Hi guys how were your classes? " I asked them

" Mine was great " Cody exclaimed

" What happened? " I ask her with a smile

_~~Flashback~~_

_Cody's POV_

_It was the 5th period I went to my bite-ology class. I sat down and I almost fell asleep when a cute boy ask if the seat beside me is taken. _

_" Hey girl is this seat taken? " He asked me nicely_

_" No and my name is Cody " I told him_

_" Ok.. " Then he sat down_

_When the lesson was over the whole class got a time to chit-chat._

_" So you new here? " He asked trying to make a conversation_

_" Yeah why do you care? " I said to him_

_" Cause you seem interesting " He told me and I felt I blushed a little. CURSES MY GIRLY-NESS_

_" Oh there you are Gil-ly " A blonde said to the guy beside me who I'm assuming his name is Gil_

_" Ok Clarise you are not my girlfriend in fact I never have a girlfriend " He told the girl and she stepped back_

_" I never had a boyfriend " I told Gil randomly and Clarise glared at me_

_" So.. you don't mind having a boyfriend in this school " Gil asked and his eyes lit up with hope_

_" Nope not at all " I said to him_

_" So you wanna study together for our bite-ology test? " He asked me_

_" We have a test ? " I asked him with a confused look cause I barely payed any attention during class_

_" Yeah next week " He said_

_" Ok we can study together at friday " I said to him before the bell rang for next period. When I got out of class Clarise approached me and said._

_" Stay away from Gil HE'S MINE! " She snapped at me_

_"Since when? " I ask her. Then she left growling _

_~~Flashback End~~_

No one's POV

" Really? " Julie ask

" Yes " Cody squeled

" How about you Runo did you see that idiot again? " Mira asked

" Yes and this is what happened " Runo said to the girls

_~~Flashback~~_

_Runo's POV_

_6th period started I couldn't stop thinking these words about that idiot. That piece of shit why can't he just go back to hell I thought angrily. I entered my Anciesty class and just my luck that idiot was there._

_" Hey kid I saved a seat for you " He called out_

_I just growled and sat at a random seat who's not next to that idiot. But he gathered his stuff and sat next to me and all of the seats of the class were filled. 'Seriously?' I thought._

_" Why can't you just leave me alone " I snapped at him_

_" I can't your just so attractive " He told me _

_" And your just so annoying " I said to him _

_" touché" He said cheekily_

_I was so annoyed I pushed him which made him knock off his seat. Then just in time the ball finally rang I rush for the next period._

_~~Flashback End~~_

Alice's POV

" Who else have something to say? " Cody ask sarcasticly

" I think no one else the rest of us just got a regular day " Mira said to us

" How about you Alice? " Julie ask

" Well I think I'm kinda in.. love " I said to them and their jaws dropped

" Really to who?! " Cody asked me and rest of them nodded

" I'm in love with this raven haired guy in my class " I whispered to them

" The dude with the anthena ? " Cody ask and I raised an eyebrow at her

" What? I heard his the number one coolest kid here but he never was in love his much of a loner type and he has a fan club " Cody said

" Speak for him Me and Alice got chased by fanboys after 5th period " Julie told the girls

" So you were the ones who were chased " Mira pointed out

Then the bell rang we were headed to our class but Runo suddenly disappered maybe she's somewhere she needs to go.

* * *

Me: Done fingers numb ow

Dan: We don't care get out

Me: -_- Your at my house

Dan: 0_0

Me: ( sigh )**Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please No Flames**


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 Witches

Me: I'M

Me: You gotta read the story and yay I got the bratzillaz Jade doll XD

Dan: Aren't you too old for dolls

Me: It's just decoration and do the disclaimer

Dan: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previosly_

_" What happened? " I ask her with a smile_

_" Well I think I'm kinda in.. love " I said to them and their jaws dropped _

_Then the bell rang we were headed to our class but Runo suddenly disappered maybe she's somewhere she needs to go._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice's POV

After school I rushed into the bus with the girls then all of us sat at the same spot.

" By the way Runo where did you go? " Mira asked

" Oh I went to the bathroom since I heard someone wrote 'Runo likes Dan' at the third stall so I checked it out and it wasn't there so I'm fine " Runo said with relief

" Why you _likee_ Dan? " Cody said then smirked

" EWWW NO THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN " Runo screamed as some students silence and stared at her

" STOP STARING AT US AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNIESS! " Cody screamed then the students went back to the topic they were talking about again.

" Well Runo you keep hitting him but are you sure it's not a way on hitting on him? " I asked Runo

" No... " Then her eyes widened

" Is it? " She asked us and we shrugged

" Oh no.. no no no noooo " Runo said with fear on her eyes

" Calm down we need to chill and go home we have homework already not a good way to start school " Mira said

" Yeah but at least I... " I wanted to countinue but I was too shy to say the next word

" _was in lovee "_ Julie cooed while the others were smirking

" Yeah.. " I replied shyly

" Don't be shy Alice your not the only one " Cody said with a smile

" Wait a minute how about you Mira " Julie said as we all stared at her

" What... a-about me? " Mira said

" Someone said something about you and that guy named... Ace " Julie said which made Mira blush

" W-w-what? no nothing between us only an awesome bet which gave me *$50* " Mira said

" Ooooh a bet let me guess you used your vision power " Julie said

" Yeah the bet was he got an A plus and I betted he got a B for the test " Mira said

Then the bus dropped us off in our tower and we went to our living room and did our homework.

" Does anyone know the name of the vampre of a shipwreck going to the bermuda triangle? " Cody asked confusingly

" What subject ? " Julie asked

" Antiansty " Cody said

" Hmmmmm I think it's Cody and what he didn't know his girlfriend followed him and her name was Josaphene they were still alive when the shipwreck happened but sunlight came " I told Cody

" Thanks " She said as she wrote down what I said

" Anyways forget homework " Julie said while putting her homework aside

" Your sooo right I can spend more time with Gil if I don't know anything about our bite-ology test " Cody said happily

" No... I meant we can do our homework later and right now you girls need to say something about your social life " Julie said with a mistress look

" We did tell you about our social life your the only one who didn't speak " Runa told Julie

" Oh... W-w-we-wel-well I-i umh ahh " Julie said while shuttering some words

" Wait a minute I saw you flirting with that guy " Mira said suspiciosiosly while the rest of us stared at her with a questioning look

" W-w-what guy " Julie said pretending she doesn't know what Mira was talking about

" Wait I know that guy I saw you with him and his name was uhhh... BILLY GILBERT! " Cody screamed

" Shhhhhh Runo's bat is super sensitive so DON'T SCREAM " Julie told Cody

" Aha so it's true " Runo said while Julie was blushing madly

" Ok so what? " Julie said like she doesn't care

" I heard him tell his friends about you and they were telling him to ask you out but he's too shy " Mira said

" OMG really?! " Julie said exitingly

" Yeah but let's talk about this later we need to sleep before those werewolves howl " Cody said then we agreed

After we finished our homework we went to sleep and I was dreaming about Shun and I don't know why.

* * *

Me: Done and now I do my french homework -_-

Dan: Aww too bad I don't feel bad for you

Me: Awww too bad I won't regret beating you up instead of doing my french homework

Dan: ...

Me: just what I thought now **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please ****No Flames**


	5. Chapter 5

The 5 Witches

Me: I'm gonna update My Ventus Prince next -.- sorry I was late I had an excuse

Shun: You were heartbroken

Dan: And you didn't feel it

Me: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESSES and thanks for the people who reviewed and thanks to the people who put this on their favorites I feel the love XD... Huh maybe reviews and favorites means love after all and on Chapter 4 I mean you gotta read the hunger games it waz so awesome XD sorry for that mistake I was in a rush

Alice: **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan **

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previously_

_" Why you likee Dan? " Cody said then smirked_

_" Anyways forget homework " Julie said while putting her homework aside_

_After we finished our homework we went to sleep and I was dreaming about Shun and I don't know why._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shun's POV

I woke up as the sun shone towards my face I got ready and went to in the flying bus as it picked me up. I got in and I went to sit at my usual spot and I saw the girl named Alice talking to her friends. I walk pass them as I felt stares planted on me but I ignored it and went to my seat.

" Hey Shunny " Polly my biggest annoying fangirl said as she sat beside me

" Leave me alone " I said coldly then pushed her off

" Well this seat is empty so I might as well sit on it " She said while standing up

I was gonna answer but I saw Alice pushed on the chair near me. I looked up to see who pushed her and I saw this girl named Cody. Her black her with white streaks and her messy bangs.

" Sorry girl but this seat is taken " Cody said to Polly

" Says who? " Polly asked

" Me duh who else " Cody said while rolling her eyes which made Polly go mad.

" Melody and Polly detention " A voice said

" Hi Ms. Westmill " Cody said sweetly

" Tomorrow room H78 " She said

" Ooooh tomorrows not good how bout wednesday? " Cody asked and I looked at her weirdly

" Ok how about Wednesday and Thursday for you Ms. Tarshina " Ms. Westmill said

" Ok thanks see you in Wednesday and Thursday " Cody said while going back to her seat meanwhile Polly angrily walked to an empty seat.

" Sorry about my friend " Alice said

" It's ok is she always like that? " I asked her

" Yeah that's her " She said and I chuckled I like this girl she isn't one of those talk a lot girls.

The bus arrive and I got off then just in time the bell rang. I walked down the halls to classroom W56 I have bite-ology since it's Tuesday. I finally arrive in my class and I saw Alice, Cody and Polly. As I walked I noticed Gil and Cody were sitting together and Cody was giving these flirty eyes at him and he actually smiled. I walked to the empty seat next to Alice and I saw Polly glaring at her the whole time. After the lesson was over the bell rang for the next period and I walked out noticing Cody was still in the same position before. I went to the hallways and saw Alice running away from my fangirls. Then I followed them Alice was in a dead end until the door opened and Cody stepped out she glared at the fangirls and they gave a little yelp before running away, No surprise on Cody's first day of school the teacher put her off the hook for sleeping in class. It was just her second day and everyone is really afraid of her. She went to Alice and said.

" hey Alice what do those bitches want? "

" Oh I don't know they just started chasing me " Alice told Cody

Then the rest of her friends arrived and I was still hiding or eavesdropping.

" Hey guys what happened " A girl with blue hair asked

" and why are Shun's fangirls chasing you? " A girl with silver hair asked

" Those were Shun's fangirls? " Cody asked

" Yeah I heard they thought you and Shun were together " A girl with fiery short hair said

" Well I'm gonna pound them to death " Cody said

" I'm with you sister " The blue haired girl said

" No guys it's ok it's not a big deal " Alice said

" Alice is right guys... It's an enourmous deal " Cody said man this girl is weird

" Cody it's fine let's just ignore them " Alice said

" Ok I won't bother them...maybe " Cody said while Alice raised an eyebrow at her

" Ok let's talk about this later and let's just go to class " The silver haired girl said and they left

^~^~^~DURING ANCIESTY~^~^~^

I walked in the classroom and Alice was in my class today I sat beside her and said.

" Hey.. Sorry about my fangirls "

" It's ok " She said with a sweet smile wow she's super nice

" Well I hope we can be friends " I told her

" Well maybe we can " She said

" Great " Was all I said

I feel like it's a start of a new friendship. I feel like my sadness because of my mother's death had dissapered a little bit. Could it be that I'm in love?.

~^~^~^LUNCH TIME^~^~^~

I sat on the usual table I sat on with Billy, Gil and Ace but someone seems missing... Then I saw my cheesy smile friend covered with water and was dripping wet. Everyone on the table bursted laughing their ass off.

" I'TS NOT FUNNY " Dan screamed

" IT'S HILARIOUS " Gil said while Dan covered his face with his hands and was embaressed

" So what happened? " Ace said as he stopped laughing

" You know that blunette named Runo. I really like her so I told her those lines that would make girls giggle like girlish but she didn't like it and she thought I was some weird pervert " Dan said

" Those lines are super cheesy only works on fangirls " Billy said

" Man I wonder what else is new " Dan said

" Gil and his creepy girlfriend " Ace said with a chuckle

" Ace losing $50 to a girl " Gil said while Ace glared at him

" And me having a date with that silver haired girl " Billy said

" How bout you Shunny? " Dan said with a cheesy smile

" My fangirls hunted down Alice and Gil's weirdo girlfriend saved her with her creepy death glare " I said to them calmly

" She's not my girlfriend and she's not creepy or weird she's just special " Gil said

" Sure whatever yous say dude " Billy said and the bell has rung for the next period.

* * *

Me: Done I will be doing My Ventus Prince tomorrow cause time for me to sleep

Dan:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: Wow it's only 10:03pm why are you guys asleep already

Everyone: Zzzzzzzzzzz

Me: I feel so alone anyways ^.^ **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please ****No Flames ****and Reviews mean love also favorites LOL XD**


End file.
